Hearts That Beat As One
by whatifs
Summary: One-shot. Based on the episode 'Heart'. Santana decided to surprise Brittany with their very own private Valentine's date. Fluffy/smut Brittana. First fic so read with low expectations!


**A/N: I've never written a single fanfic in my life. This is my first. I just really needed to write this because 3x13 just exploded my Brittana heart and I started picturing what happened later that night. Oh and I figured since I'm trying out this fic writing business, might as well jump on the smut too. So I'm really really sorry if this was painful to read, I'm new to this!**

**Enjoy the pretty! :) No angst just some good old Brittana fluff with a side of smut.**

**Also, I don't own the show or any of the characters but if I do, every episode would be puking Brittana fluff like 'Heart'**

Santana couldn't remember anyone doing anything this special just for her. Well, there was that one time on her birthday but that was Brittany too. She wrote her a short sweet poem about Santana's hair, voice, smile and how pretty it is like unicorns, wrote it on a giant card she decorated and made everyone in the glee club and cheerios sign it. She even made her mom bake a cake saying "Happy Birthday Santana, Love Brittany".

That was a great day for Santana. And the night was even better. Basically, all her great days have something to do with Brittany.

And now on Valentine's day, she stood there, speechless as her girlfriend proudly showed her the cover for the infinite playlist she created for her on Valentine's day. She couldn't think of words enough to describe the overwhelming warmth she's feeling on her chest. That jolt of electricity spreading through her veins, the thought of being so loved by someone she loves with everything she has, taking over her, the feeling only Brittany can make her feel.

God, she loved her so much.

"Brittany…" it was all Santana could muster up. She wanted to say a million things to Brittany, wanted to tell her how happy she makes her, how crazy for her she is. Santana just wanted to grab her, push her lips against her girlfriend's, right there in the middle of that darn hallway, and show every freaking one of McKinley's sad, horribly-groomed students that this was Brittany, her girlfriend, and she made her the sweetest valentine's gift ever and that dammit, Brittany S. Pierce was all hers.

But Brittany had successfully turned Santana's insides into jelly and all she could do was smile lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Thank you" Santana looked deeply into Brittany's bright beautiful eyes, making sure she knows that she means it.

"You're welcome" Brittany smiled back at her.

Santana leaned into Brittany's waiting luscious lips and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. She immediately felt Brittany kissing her back and smiling into the kiss. She loved when she did that.

They were only kissing for a few seconds when Santana felt the urge to deepen the kiss, and before she loses control, she gave Brittany's lips one more gentle kiss and pulled away.

"I have something for you too," Santana looked up shyly at Brittany through her lashes. "But you have to wait 'til later, okay?"

She watched as her girlfriend's smile grew wider and wider until she practically gave an excited little jump and said, "Okay!"

If she was excited now, she couldn't wait for her to see what Santana's got in store for her.

When Santana heard about the God Squad commotion, she thought it was perfect. Now she could have two surprises for Brittany and at the same time, she'd be giving the bible thumpers a head scratching dilemma.

But she didn't care if they refuse to do it anyway. She'd just catch up with the white Bob Marley wannabe kid later, ask for her money back and maybe tell him exactly where she wants him to shove his guitar and religious discrimination. She didn't care because all she really wants is to surprise Brittany, see that look on her face, and show everyone just how much she loves her girlfriend.

But it was a successful night at the Sugar Shack; they sang the song (which she taught was a smart decision for a kid who wears Davy Jones' tentacle beard for hair) and Brittany was surprised.

Santana couldn't get over the look on her girlfriend's face. The way she held her hand and gently rubbed her thumb against Santana's fingers, looking into her eyes and grazing her lips lightly on Santana's knuckles. They were in heaven.

Brittany was overwhelmed by everything that was happening around her. Everyone's eyes and the spotlight were on them but the warmth and pride she felt inside was even stronger than when she won Class President. She's so proud her Santana, who's now starting to kiss her in hallways more often, showing everyone she's hers. It was a only some weeks ago that she insisted they hold hands under a napkin and now? She was dedicating a song just for her.

Even better, Santana asked her to danced with her in front of all the McKinley kids. And as they walked to the dance floor, she placed her hand in Santana's and leaned her head against her girlfriend's, she knew this is where she belongs. With Santana. Everything around the room was exploding with rainbows, that's how happy she was. Everything in that moment was everything she ever dreamed of.

As the song ended, she pulled away from their hug looked lovingly and gratefully into Santana's warm, smiling brown eyes. "That was so sweet, thank you"

She felt her heart combust when she saw Santana tilt her head up and puckered her lips for a kiss and it was enough for Brittany to push her lips gently against Santana's smiling like there's no tomorrow.

Santana was ecstatic. She was aware of all the eyes on her but she didn't care. All she could see was Brittany, looking at her with love she can't begin to explain. The fact that they were kissing in front of their friends made Santana feel like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

What was she so afraid of? Showing off her love for Brittany was amazing.

Brittany kissed her more intensely and wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders, pulling her closer and Santana placed her hand on her girlfriend's lower back, wrapping her arms around her waist, holding her against her.

Yup, definitely amazing.

Driving back to Santana's house, Santana couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried and she knew it was the same for Brittany. Hell, the girl couldn't even keep still in her seat.

"San, I can't believe that wasn't my surprise! That was amazing, what can possible top that?"

Brittany was practically bouncing on her seat.

"Just be patient, Britt. You'll love it, I promise" Santana turned her head to look at her girlfriend and gave her warm smile.

"I know I will." Brittany replied, smiling at Santana warmly.

Brittany leaned into her girlfriend and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. The butterflies in Santana's stomach were alive again (they were rarely gone when Brittany's around) and she couldn't help but close her eyes for a second and lean her head into Brittany's kiss.

"I'm so happy, Santana. That was really sweet"

She placed her hand on Santana's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. Santana knew it was an innocent, loving notion but she couldn't help feel warmth from Brittany's touch travel just a tad north.

She had to keep focused though. She had more in store for Brittany. But maybe she could hold that thought for later.

Just as soon as she pushed the thought away, she felt Brittany's hand graze slowly higher, started to play with the hem of her dress and slid her hand under and higher up her thighs. Before Santana could process this, Brittany was leaning over from the passenger seat and was placing kisses on her neck.

_Well, it looks like it's not just her thoughts that's going down the gutter._

"Britt, this is extremely dangerous"

Brittany's parted her lips a little were now placing open-mouthed kisses against Santana's neck.

"... and so hot"

"I can't help it San, you look so hot in that dress" Brittany said between kisses. The air inside the car was suddenly so much thicker.

Santana was getting weaker and she knew that any more of this and her she'd be rolling her eyes behind her head and moaning, completely forgetting the road. So before she could let that happen, she held Brittany's traveling hand still, stopping her from moving closer to where she just wanted to feel her.

"Baby, you can't distract me like this. We need to get to your surprise, remember?"

Brittany gave Santana's neck a few more kisses and sat back on her seat, and began her little excited bounce again.

"Is it a trip to Neverland? Because, that would just be totally awesome. But wait, where did you get the fairy dust?" Brittany smiled wide-eyed like a child on Christmas eve.

Santana let out a giggle. Her girlfriend couldn't be more adorable if she tried.

"No Britt-britt, but hopefully you'll like it just as much"

Finally, they reached Santana's house and when they got to Santana's living room, she grabbed Brittany's hand and said, "Would you mind waiting here? I just have to get something ready quick"

Brittany nodded and gave Santana a quick kiss.

The Latina hurried up the stairs and into her room to fix a few finishing touches and in two minutes, she was rushing back down to the waiting blonde. She approached her with a wide smile and reached her hand out. "Ready?" Brittany practically jumped to Santana and grabbed her hand enthusiastically.

Walking up the stairs with Brittany's hand in hers, Santana could literally feel Brittany's excitement. When they reached Santana's bedroom door, the brunette turned to her girlfriend and gave her a wide smile.

"Your surprise is inside, Britt. I hope you like it"

Brittany gave an excited jump, gave Santana's hand a squeeze and slowly opened the door.

What she saw inside completely caught her off guard.

Her insides melted in an instant, her jaw dropped, her heart began to beat faster than a unicorn running away from goblins.

"San..."

Around twenty heart-shaped red balloons were floating on Santana's ceiling, their strings hanging down like party streamers. The room was dark, except for a dozen red candles flickering around the room. And right in the middle of her room, was a round table which Brittany recognized as the one in the corner of the Lopez's kitchen that no one really uses. It was covered in white sheet and on it, were three lit candles and two plates covered by those dome-shaped shiny things Brittany sees on fancy restaurants on the TV.

But what caught her off guard most was the music that was playing softly on the speakers on Santana's dresser. It was "Disco Duck". One of the songs from the infinite playlist she created for her girlfriend.

"Oh my God, Santana..."

She couldn't find words. She turned to the Latina, smiling widely, looked into her eyes, gently placed her hands on her soft cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed Santana with all the love she was feeling inside. Santana kissed her back and placed her hand on the blonde's waist.

Brittany pulled back from the kiss slowly and looked into Santana's soft brown eyes again.

"This... I don't even know... Santana, thank you. This is so beautiful. So much better than Neverland!" She giggled.

"Do you really like it?" Santana asked, shyly. "I mean I guess it's a little cliché..." She felt tingles all over her body, loving Brittany's reaction to the surprise. She even had to ask Quinn to take Brittany shopping in the afternoon just so she could get everything ready and thankfully, Quinn was more than willing to help.

"Santana, I love it. And it's not cliché because I've never had a more romantic valentine's surprise. This is amazing. _You're_ amazing" Brittany placed one more soft kiss into her girlfriend's lips and then took her hands in hers and began to adorably dance with her to the beat of the song. She began to get into it and shake her head to the song, all the while swaying Santana's hands with hers. Santana laughed and realized that every time she thinks its not possible for her to love this girl even more, she falls even harder for her.

When the song finished and "Monster Mash" began to play, Santana lead her smiling girlfriend towards the table.

"Guess what we're having for our Valentine's date?" she asked playfully.

Brittany just smiled even wider. Santana never fails to make her feel special and loved.

"What?" she asks excitedly.

Santana slowly lifts off the silver cloche, revealing a plate full of different sorts of chocolates and sweets that would surely send a dentist running. Butterfingers, Snickers, M&Ms, Dots, Jolly ranchers, Almond Joy and even some Lucky Charms.

"Your favorite" Santana said, watching the features on her girlfriend's face turn from excited to shocked to plain Cloud 9.

"Oh... my... God. Santana!" Brittany jumped and excitedly attack-hugged the Latina. "Thank you! I can't believe you did all this for me" she began peppering kisses on her girlfriend's face, who just giggled away telling her it was all worth it. She's always worth it.

They sat and ate as much candy as they could, talking and laughing about the silliest things, and their infinite playlist continued to play in the background. In the middle of laughing about Finn's failed attempt at a body roll, Santana stopped to smile and watched her girlfriend laughing, her mouth full of Dots.

Brittany felt Santana watching her and asked "What?"

"I have something else for you"

Santana walked over to her dresser, pulled something out and walked back to Brittany. She handed her a flat box with a tiny card on it saying "For my Valentine".

"Happy Valentine's day, Brittany" Santana smiled warmly. "This is the most special Valentine's day I've ever had. And it's all because of you. Because I know I have you. Before it was just a day for me to demand things from all those other boys that never mattered to me. But this time, more than wanting, I actually wanted to DO things. For you."

Santana never planned to say those things that sounded somewhat like a speech, now that she think about it, but she couldn't help it. It was exploding out of her chest ever since earlier in the afternoon in the hallway. She was glad she did because as she looked at her girlfriend's smiling feature, she realized she was crying. But she was crying out of happiness.

"Santana..." Brittany smiled at her, holding the box in one hand and Santana's hand in the other. "Being with you makes every single day special for me"

Santana smiled and felt her knees begin to buckle. And before she could completely melt into the ground she motions for Brittany to open the box.

Brittany gently pulled off the card on it and slowly lifted the top of the box open.

Inside was a necklace with a shiny silver unicorn as a pendant.

Brittany was stunned. It was the most beautiful unicorn she's ever seen in her life. She can't even count the number of times Santana has left her speechless tonight. She continued to stare at it in awe. She's never gotten a more beautiful gift than this.

"Santana... I don't know what to say. It's beautiful... It's just perfect!"

The brunette took the necklace out of the box and motioned for the teary eyed, smiling Brittany to stand so she could put it on her. Brittany turned around, still smiling and Santana placed the necklace around her neck.

"When I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you. I knew you'd love it"

She finished locking the necklace in and the blonde turns around, the tears of joy in her eyes now rolling down.

"You are my unicorn, Brittany" Santana smiled lovingly, lifting her hand to girlfriend's face to wipe the happy tears away.

Brittany drew in a breath, before taking a step toward Santana until their lips are just inches apart and then placed the softest, most intimate kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She was nothing to say because no words can ever describe how thankful she is for Santana, how happy she makes her, and how badly she just wants to hold her forever and never ever let go. Their lips gently pressed into each other, perfectly molding into one.

Brittany lifted her hand to tangle into Santana's locks pushing her even deeper into the kiss.

The Latina felt her girlfriend's intent to deepen the kiss, so she parted her lips and began kissing her more frantically.

Pretty soon, everything escalated and hands were everywhere, trying to grasp more skin and before they knew it, they were moving towards the bed without breaking their kiss.

Santana needed to feel her, all of her, against her now. And she knew the blonde felt the same. The fire she ignited earlier in the car were back in her eyes, her usual bright blue eyes were now dark with lust.

She reached for the zip on Santana's dress and slowly dragged it down. Since Santana left her speechless, she needed her to feel her love, needed her to feel how special she's made her feel tonight.

Santana's breathing was rapid now. The back of Brittany's knees hit the bed. She sat and moved higher up, dragging Santana with her, until they were laying on the bed. Brittany was now tugging the dress off Santana and the brunette helped, needing the process of undressing to go faster. When she lifted her body off the blonde to completely discard the dress, it gave Brittany the chance to flip them over. She was now on top, looking down at her girlfriend who was biting her lower lip seductively.

_God, that look just kills me_, Brittany thought as she began to ravish her girlfriend's neck with kisses, peppering down to her shoulders and her chest.

Santana was getting restless, she began tugging on Brittany's grey dress until the blonde pulled away from her kisses to pull it off herself completely. The brunette watched as she lifted her arms, dragging the dress along with it, slowly revealing her girlfriend's body and toned abs.

She could never imagine anyone hotter than Brittany, who happened to be sitting on her thighs, now slowly grinding into her.

"God Britt..." Santana whimpered, pulling her towards her to kiss her wildly.

Soon their bras joined their dresses on the floor and there was nothing separating them but their underwear which, they were both sure, were soaked by now. They continued kissing as Santana's hands slowly grazed her girlfriend's smooth thighs and dragged it higher until she met the hem of her underwear.

She broke the kiss and to look into her girlfriend's eyes with hunger.

"Britt, please... take these off... I need to feel you"

The blonde did not need to be told twice.

She sat up and dragged her underwear lower and lower down her legs and threw the offending garment away. Santana couldn't help but softly moan at the sight of her girlfriend's naked body. She's seen it hundreds of times but it still doesn't fail to leave her breathless.

Brittany smiled slyly, seeing her girlfriend devour her body with her eyes.

Before laying back down, she leaned down to place kisses Santana's tanned colored stomach, her hand reaching for the hem of her underwear and began tugging on it.

She looked up at the brunette for permission and was met with an eager nod. She dragged her panties down her perfectly toned thighs and off her legs and settled back between her legs, panting against Santana's mouth.

"Santana..." she breathed before kissing her.

Santana parted her legs even wider as she felt the blonde's hand moving lower down her stomach and held her breath until she felt the tips of Brittany's fingers against the place she needed her most. Santana moaned loudly against Brittany lips as the blonde ran her fingers against the Latina's moist slit. She lifted her legs higher and wrapped them around Brittany's hips, giving her more access.

"Britt, please... I need..." and before she could finish her sentence, the blonde was pushing two fingers deep inside, where everything was warm and wet and soft.

Santana moaned even louder, her nails digging into her girlfriend's back.

"God, San... you feel so good"

Brittany continued to slowly move inside her girlfriend, all of her senses were tuned into her. The way she moved her hips against her hand, the way she moaned, and moaned her name, the way her forehead crunched up in ecstasy, the smell of the thin layer of sweat now forming on her glistening skin merging with the scent of their arousal...

Brittany felt pleasure and fire in her insides just watching her girlfriend, knowing she was doing this to her. So when she felt Santana's hand move lower and reach between her legs, she thought she was going to explode.

Suddenly, Santana's fingers were against her, rubbing her wetness up to her clit, making Brittany squirm and momentarily stop her movements inside her girlfriend and moaned loudly.

"Oh God, Santana... that feels so amazing..."

And suddenly, Santana's fingers were slipping inside Brittany too, filling her and the blonde felt her walls just welcomingly contract against her girlfriend's gentle fingers.

Together, they moved inside each other, moaning each other's names, grinding their bodies into the other, turning the indescribable love they feel for each other into action that gives the other surreal, mind-blowing pleasure.

Brittany felt her girlfriend's hips pressing higher into her and she knew she was close, she pounded into her faster, harder, fueled by the Santana's moans getting more high pitched by the second.

"Britt!" Santana screamed as she reached her climax. The blonde continued to move inside her, allowing her ride out her high, watching her features soften. She eventually felt her muscles release their tight grip on her fingers and slowed her movements. She kissed Santana on the forehead, smiling at her blissfully.

Santana smiled up at her girlfriend contently, her rapid breathing now slowing down and kissed Brittany softly before she began moving her fingers that remained inside Brittany during her own climax.

Now it was Brittany that was writhing uncontrollably. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Santana (which caused her to whimper softly at the sensation) to support herself, placing her hand beside Santana's head and just moved her hips frantically to meet the every thrust of Santana, pushing deeper inside her.

"God, yes Santana!"

Santana began pumping even faster, changing the angle so she could bring her thumb into the equation, rubbing her girlfriend's swollen clit. This caused Brittany to throw her head back and moan even louder, she was practically screaming Santana's name now and it was like music to the Latina's ears.

She knew her girlfriend was close when her breath caught in her throat and all her muscles tensed and with a few more flicks of her thumb and a couple of hard thrusts, Brittany exploded.

She buried her face into Santana's neck as she rode her orgasm, feeling every inch of Santana's finger against her pulsating walls.

When Brittany's breathing slowed, she slid off her girlfriend and lay beside her, looking at her clouded eyes. They exchanged a smile as Santana slowly pulled her soaking fingers out of her girlfriend.

They leaned into each other and shared a loving kiss, full of passion and intensity.

Brittany pulled a way and softly placed her hand on her girlfriend's face, gently rubbing her cheek with the tip of her fingers, smiling at her.

"I love you Santana"

Santana's felt her heart grow 3 times larger as she realized that this girl beside her was everything she'll ever need. She knew that this was real, and she was done caring about what people think of her, or fearing what they say behind her back. She's done trying to hide who she is from the entire world because she couldn't care less what they think. All she needs is for Brittany, the love of her life, to know how much she loves her and that she's no longer afraid of anything, as long as Brittany is right with her. She needs her to know this, and she's going to do everything she can to show her just how much she means to her and just how much she cherish her.

"I love you too, Brittany. I love you with all my heart."


End file.
